First Kiss
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Rogue dreams of the day that Logan will return and what it would be like


First Kiss
    
    
    _Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or Logan... Marvel does. The song "First Kiss" is by International Five
    from the "Center Stage" soundtrack.
    Rating: PG-13... I guess?_
    **First Kiss**
    Rogue dreamt of Logan night after night since he left that day. He had left for Canada, to find his past,
    his life. She longed to see him again. She wished desperately that she could touch him without endangering
    his well-being. She wished she could kiss him. Her soft young lips against his rough firm ones.
    _~ Hey yeah...
    Will I close my eyes?
    Will I hold my breath?
    Will I wanna cry?
    Will our souls connect?
    I've been thinking about it when I go to bed
    At night I wonder... wonder...
    Will you hold my hand?
    When you speak of love
    Will the stars be shining in the sky above?
    Will it be your love I've been dreaming of?
    For so long... holding on... ~_
    No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. The older, sensible adults said it was
    because he had given her some of his healing powers to heal herself that night on the Statue of Liberty, but
    she knew better than that. She didn't want to admit to Scott, and Ororo that she had a crush on Logan. A
    crush, she scoffed at her own understatement. This was definitely more than a crush. A crush wouldn't have
    her pining for him and wanting him with her every day and night. A crush wouldn't have her fearing for his
    health and safety. A crush wouldn't cause her so much distraction.
    Even if she stood a chance with Logan, she wouldn't know how he, or the others, would react. During her
    long sleepless nights, she had thought it over thoroughly that there was virtually no way for her and Logan
    to kiss without her taking his power. She was determined to find some way to get around it. Just in case. In
    case he ever came back looking for her. He had promised he would, but she wasn't so sure. He had promised
    that he would take care of her, and he didn't back down from his word. Logan wasn't like that. He was a man
    of his word. That was his pride.
    _~ Our first kiss won't be the last
    Our love's too deep to end that fast
    And good things come to those who have to wait.
    I believe it's only time that
    Keeps us from the thing divine,
    And when it's here you know I'm gonna say
    Wait on my lips ~_
    Rogue pulled the covers over her shoulder and turned in her bed. She fantasized what it would be like. He
    would return from his quest in Alberta and immediately find her. He would declare his love for her and how
    much he missed him. They would kiss passionately and would realize that she was cured of her powers. That
    she didn't hurt him when she touched him anymore. Rogue rolled her eyes. 'That's wishful thinking,' she
    thought. If she had her way, that was the scenario that she saw would happen. But she didn't live in a fantasy
    world and, if anything, Logan would be returning to declare his love for Jean.
    She sighed, thinking how unfair everything in her life was. She had to run away from home because she was an
    outcast and had put the first boy she ever kissed into a coma. She had drained Logan's powers that night and
    almost killed him. Magneto wanted her and kidnapped her to use in his evil scheme. Logan had to leave and
    abandon her when she needed him. And this. That Logan wanted Jean and didn't think twice about little ol' Rogue.
    _~ Will it taste like candy?
    Will it be that sweet?
    Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?
    Will the moment sweep me off my feet?
    And draw me under... under...
    Will I tremble, tremble?
    When I beg for more?
    Will it be like anything I never felt before?
    Will we be down for a little more?
    One thing I - I know for sure ~ _
    She sighed and opened her night table's drawer. She pulled out the dog tag that Logan had given her before
    he left. He promised he would return for it. Did that mean anything? To her? Yes, it did. To him? She could
    only wonder. Did he just say that to humour a little girl? Or did he genuinely mean it?
    _~ I can picture it all
    Inside my head
    Just how it's going to feel
    But a girl can only dream so much
    Now she wants to make it real -
    Make it real... ~_
    She kissed the dog tag and whispered "Good night Logan. Wherever you are." and returned the chain back
    into her drawer.
    


End file.
